Survival
by brittany.purnell98
Summary: Story of the girl before Jack. The story of how she was saved by the young Riddick and how they survive life in the pit.
1. Chapter 1

**This is before COR a few years before Pitch Black I guess. Tell me what you think, I was just watching Pitch Black today and wanted to write so it may not be the best but... oh well whatever I'll probably continue into the movies if you like it. I know that in the movie/cartoon before pitchblack it was a different prison and Riddick was in stone but im kinda picturing a Crematoria like prison for this. And I know Riddick may be out of character but hey it's a younger version. So enough babbling I don't own Riddick this is for entertainment no money being made. Blah Blah Blah Lets begin: **

She was no longer a child, not in a way. She no longer laughed, smiled, or even spoke. By fourteen she had become cold and in her mind, she had become stronger, mentally and physically. She watched people with wary eyes, never trusting, never getting close. That's what it took to survive. Survive, though she didn't feel alive only a numb, empty feeling. She only cared about surviving. She was a thief and a murder... Though she had felt guilty in the past now she didn't care.. Her dirt covered face had lost it's innocence along with the life in her emerald eyes that now resembled stone. Her body had become lanky, ribs visible through her skin, and her wild tangled red hair contrasted against her pale skin.

The iron shackles inclosed around her wrist, digging into her skin, kept her prisoner to the wall of the Merc ship. A dull needle taped to her arm suppling sedatives to her bloodstream. Her body felt tired and worn but her mind, her thoughts were wild. Anger rolling off her in waves. How could she be so stupid? To be caught by Mercs, stupid incompetent Mercs. She was raging on the inside, hating the feeling of being caged inside this ship, being restrained, the feeling of her body being so weak. She growled under her breath lifting her head, blowing the red curls out of her face to glare at the Merc sitting across from her. A chubby man, his black hair greasy with the stench of whiskey rolling off his skin making her wrinkle her nose in disgust. His loud snores resembling a pig filled the ship as he slept nosily against the wall gripping his gun with dirty hands. Two other Mercs sat in front of the ship piloting while four convicts sat chained to the cold metal wall.

Her shoulders ached from being chained to the wall but that didn't stop her from banging her body against the wall now in a wave of panic. The whispers of the Slams had frightened her enough to know she would rather die than be forced there. Her heartbeat had spiked as fear and adrenaline rushed through her veins at the images flashing through her mind. Hands holding her down. Chains restraining her. Iron Bars keeping her prisoner. She tried in vain to loosen the restraints or in any way possible break free but finally gave in to the exhaustion that her body felt from the drugs. Her green eyes studied her surroundings, Three other convicts sat chained like her. Two men both dressed in clothes that resembled rags covered with grime and another man near 20 years sat still against the wall his body more restrained than any of theirs. His head was shaven, black goggles covered his eyes, and his arms visibly toned and sculpted bared by his black wife beater. She studied him in fascination and awe, his body sat lax yet he was lethal, no doubt. Her thoughts screamed out warnings of the man, an obvious killer that sat less than 10 feet away. Like cat and mouse, she could be easy prey to the man before her like a mouse caught in a trap waiting painfully for the feline's teeth to rip her apart. Her eyes watched him closely, anticipating any sign of attack. He didn't move. She knew what men could do, what pain that could cause.

A small whimper left her pale lips, not only from the pain in her shoulders but from the fear of what her near future may hold. Closing her eyes as tears prickled, she battled her thoughts not allowing fear to dominate her emotions and mind. Her green eyes flashed open at the sound of a deep chuckle. Snapping her head to the left her eyes widened slightly as the man raised his shaven head, his eyes covered by goggles but by the hairs that stuck up at the back of her neck she knew he could see her. Her fist clenched, the muscles in her body tensing ready to fight at any sign of attack. The man before her was strong any person with sight could see that. She relied on stealth and agility due to her small body and weak arms, men always seemed to move slower and rely more on strength giving her an advantage. She knew though if the man before her managed to catch her she would probably have no chance of surviving. His head tilted to the side ever so slightly like a predator studying its prey sending shivers up her spine. She glared up at the man, fighting against the feeling of fear and bared her teeth resembling a feral dog. Her curled and matted red hair stuck to her face contrasting brightly against her pale skin. Her green eyes flashed with rage and fear as she looked towards the man with hatred doing her best to conceal her fear. She seem to do nothing to intimidate the man, his lips twitching slightly at the corner in a sinister smirk.

A bright light flashed along with an alarm blaring through the cabin of the ship jostling the Mercs out of their sleep. She jumped at the sounds her eyes wildly taking in the movements of her surroundings. The fat Merc sat up straight at the alarm gripping his rifle tightly as a child would his mothers hand. Shouts of the other two Mercs could be heard, they were here. Where the hell were they taking her? Heart thumping radically against her rib cage, she began to rattle her restraints in desperate need to fight. The mercenaries spoke erratically to each other, ignoring the inmates. The small girl whimpered in fear and nausea as she felt the shuttle drop her nails digging into the palm of her hand she sneezed her eyes shut.

A laugh came from the chubby mercenary towered over her grinning, "Scared, Kitty?" He asked patting her on her head. Her unrestrained legs came up on instinct catching the man between his legs causing his eyebrows to draw together and mouth form into an "O". "Damn it. You lil' bitch!" He cursed hands covering his groin. A deep chuckle came from the corner where the bald inmate sat a predatory smirk across his lips. Like most men the merc with wounded pride glared down at the young girl before bring the back of his hand across the side of her face. Eyes sqeezed shut she didn't make a sound, having been slapped by much stronger men she was barely hurt though a large bruise would form soon. The shuttle rocked hard from impact indicating that they had landed. Everyone seemed to be moving at one as the other mercenaries led the captives off the shuttle. Leaving the girl alone with the fat Merc and the bald captive. Smiling mockingly down at the Merc ripped the needle from her arm non to gently and released the handcuffs from the wall keeping her hands bound tightly in front of her. "You'll have fun here, kitty." Thick hands grabbed her pulling her towards the shuttle exit. The sedatives in her system did nothing to cease her struggle against the man. In her time of living on the streets she had never been as scared as now. When men had found her, their hands bruising her skin with leering smiles across their lips her eyes didn't shed a tear. Not even when warm red liquid cascaded down her hands when she plunged a knife into their stomachs had she felt her heart beat as loudly as it did now.

Turning her head over her shoulder, the young girls teary eyes locked onto goggle covered eyes her green eyes wide and filled with terror.

Her eyes fell on the prison before her and she knew there was no where to run or hide. The Pit. It didn't deserve the name of a prison. I was a hole in the earth filled with old mines made from geologist many years ago that now resembled hell. There were no cells in this prison, no guards inside the hole, only men and women, petty criminals were thrown in and turned into animals. She would soon be thrown in the pit where she could never hide from the leering smiles or grabby hands. A place where her most merciful death would be starvation. A small tear escaped her eye descending down her sickly pale cheek as she was pushed out of the shuttle Her red hair covering her face as she hung her head in defeat breaking her gaze with the prisoner.

* * *

She was bound and lined up with the other captives watching as the Mercenaries received their payments, laughing and joking with the wardens with crude smiles. Her skinny and frail bones shivered in the hot sun from hunger and dehydration, not to mention fear. The young girl short frame jumped in fright when a shadow blocked away the sun. With wide eyes she stared up at the tall figure beside her looking down at her with a slight smirk. Examining his face she realized he was younger than she first thought perhaps barely even twenty, only a few years older than her.

"Stay close, kid." His gruff voice sounded. Gazing into his black lens her eyes held suspicion towards man and slither of hope. With narrowed eyes she slowly nodded before turning her attention back towards the mercenaries approaching them.

One by one they were led through the sand with guns to their heads towards the edge of the pit and one by one they would be forced to climb down the stone covered hole with the rope that ended half way down out of reach of the small crowd of inmates that watched from below and the ones who hesitated would be pushed down into the pit resulting in a painful death. Catching a glimpse down the dark hole she skittered back at the sight of leering smiles and fear of the log drop into a muscled chest. Tilting her head up she met his blank face. Surprisingly she stayed against his tensed form to avoid being drug closer towards the pit.

The older inmate stepped up the man clothed in bloody rags dropped to his needs in front of the warden begging for his life in a foreign tongue. The man pleaded as the guards kicked him closer towards the edge until the sixth sent him falling down the hole. A Guard ordered next making the teenage girls heart plummet. Tears filling her eyes she lifted her foot to take a step forward but was blocked by the bald inmates body stepping before her. The guards all tensing, targeting him with their guns as he stepped forward having shackles on his hands and feet removed he stood stationary for a moment seeming to contemplate a plan of action. "Move, Riddick." The warden ordered motioning him forward with his rifle. Obviously glaring through his goggle covered eyes he gripped the rope throwing one last glance at the red headed girl he descended into the pit. _Riddick. _She repeated in her head watching his head disappear into the hole. Below she could hear the sounds of Riddick fighting below as the inmates attacked him making her shiver in thought of what would happen to her.

A gun nudged her back harshly forcing her to stumble forward. "Lets go, Bitch." The dark skinned guard behind her ordered. She reluctantly stepped forward and hastily bent down to grip the rope in fear of falling. A tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes pathetically lowering herself down. She cursed herself for being so weak but her hands still shook as she grasped the rope tightly her feet pressed against the wall. Her body walked down the wall nearing the end. Her eyes shot down and widened at the sight of Riddick staring up at her, waiting. Seeing the terror in her gaze he nodded holding his arms upward for her to jump. Shaking, she closed her eyes contemplating on wether to put her trust and her life in this man's hands. _Survival. _She reminded herself. That's what mattered and if it meant staying beside this man to survive she would do it. Taking a deep breath her face became stoic hiding her fear as she looked down her hands releasing the rope.

And she fell.

Not a minute later she felt strong hands catch her and hope filled her that maybe, quite possibly she might survive in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**So what do you think of the first chapter? This is a short chapter sorry about that but hope you like it. Review please!**

Chapter 2:

The redhead curled up against the cave wall that had once been dug out by geologist years ago, probably had no idea it would become hell. Her bony arms wrapped against her lanky legs for a sense of protection. All through her life she had never been alone with a man who had not tried to.. rape her. Her stringy and oily hair fell in her face covering her haunting features only her green eyes peeked through watching the muscled man as he lit the fire.

He breathed masculinity; strong jaw, muscled arms, broad shoulders, deep voice. This nine teen or twenty year old before her was all she wanted to become. He had shown great strength and skill when fighting the inmates, had caused fear to those around, and had proved a high experience in survival. This man, was the only reason she had survived. Overwhelmed by this place she had done nothing to help her self and her frail and short body from malnutrition could hardly do anything but this man for some ridiculous reason actually saved her. He saved her and that made her suspicious but also.. Grateful. _Survival._ If being with this man would mean she could live that's what she would do. Most the women in this prison were turned into slave for men along with most of the children and she would rather die than be turned over to those men to use for their pleasure but as long as this man was around she wouldn't be for the other prisoners viewed her as his. Like his little pet she followed his shadow around the pit, the small red headed girl whose skin was thin enough to seen the bone and whose lanky body resembled a boy child that could easily be broke in half. Her eyes watched silently watched as he sat against the wall relaxed, sharpening his newest made shiv on a rock only two feet and a fire between them. She watched how the light of the flames flickered over his tan skin in fascination and awe. This deathly predator, her savior.

She opened her mouth trying to find her voice, "Th..an.k y..you." She spoke for the first time in years. It sounded cracked and raspy but it caused the man to look up at her in surprise. Clearing her throat once more, "Th..thank you, Riddick" she repeated clearer looking into the black lenses of his goggles.

"What's your name?" he asked, his deep voice enough to intimidate any man.

Her brows drew together as she thought. No one had asked her that in years. She had few memories of her life before living on the streets of Barstol stealing from the merchants. Her planet, Muryan was attacked and the only thing she remembered from that night was fires raging around her a hands lifting her onto the shuttle of refugees. She was dropped on a random planet with only a frail old woman and burn marks across her back. The woman didn't last long but she could remember her kind smile, the week hands that caressed her cheeks, and her sweet voice that spoke her name telling her everything would be okay. "Sera." She whispered. She hadn't thought about her past for a long time it was hard to believe ten years ago she was a chubby little kid with a mother and father living in a house.

"Come here." His head motioned towards the spot beside him on the ground as his eyes went back to his shiv. She knew it, she knew he would be like the rest. Her hands fisted at the anger rising in her that she had trusted him. Her body was to week to fight him or try to run and either way he would win or another man would grab her. The latter terrified her more._ Survival_. It was either him or forced to become a slave, he fed her and protected her from others if this is what had be done then she would rather it be him. One day she would be stronger, not so pathetic and weak she told herself as she moved towards him hesitantly. Her eyes watched him in fear and hatred, her mind cursing herself for being so stupid.

To her surprise he handed her the rock and shiv. He seemed amused by her surprised face, "Sharpen it. It's yours." He said leaning against the wall. Her wide eyes looked up at him the corners of her lips twitching as she tried to smile. She nodded her thanks to him before sharpening the blade the sound of metal against rock the only sound in side their sanctuary as they sat side by side.


End file.
